Lo que uno hace por amor
by Demness
Summary: Wendy, una joven bruja que después de años de trabajo por fin encontró una forma de ayudar a su amigo más preciado.


_Era una noche bastante cálida. _

Eso es lo que la joven mujer pensó mientras caminaba por el cementerio abandonado, hundida entre la oscura noche y la brillante y hermosa luna que relucía en el cielo.

La mujer no se detuvo ni un segundo a mirar las tumbas por las que pasaba, parecía que ya tenía un objetivo en mente al cual llegar. Cruzando por algunos caminos logró alejarse de la mayoría de tumbas hasta llegar a una más apartada del resto, una muy vieja y muy sucia que estaba muy maltratada, como si nadie hubiese venido a visitarla desde siglos.

La joven mujer se detuvo y observó por un momento la tumba.

Fueron 15 años, 15 años desde que se alejó de su viejo amigo, recordó que sus tías la habían obligado a comenzar estudios de bruja más avanzados cuando vieron que ya se estaba volviendo una señorita y debido a ello la mandaron a una escuela de brujas en Salem, aprendió mucho allí y en otras ciudades y países que visitó durante su aprendizaje...pero nunca pudo olvidar a su mejor amigo.

Recordó aquella noche antes de su viaje en la que él y ella se sentaron en el porche de su casa a hablar por última vez:

"¿_Así que te vas mañana_?" dijo él algo dolido. Ella pudo notar esto y trato de tranquilizarlo.

"_No te preocupes, mis tías dijeron que sólo serán algunos años, volveré __en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_, _créeme_ella esperó que esto pudiera calmar un poco al muchacho, pero...su tristeza seguía siendo más que evidente.

"_Sabes..." _dijo él, "_aveces desearía ser como los otros niños, así podriamos haber tenido una amistad más normal, poder agarrar tu mano para ir a jugar, escalar los árboles y sentarnos juntos a comer sus frutas o conocer a más niños y hacer más amigos...sabes que te voy a extrañar mucho estando aquí tan solo"._

La niña se quedó en silencio y pensó por un momento, luego dijo, "_No estes triste, a mí no me interesa tener a más amigos que a ti, además ¿crees que un niño normal querría ser amigo de una **bruja? **ja! eso ni soñando...aunque, entiendo muy bien la razón por la que dices aquello" _dijo la niña reflexionando un poco.

_"Pero...tal vez sí haya una forma de revertir toda tu situación"_

_"¿Qué? ¿cómo?" _dijo muy sorprendido el muchacho.

"_Tú tranquilo, estoy segura de que debe de haber algún hechizo para esta clase de cosas"_

_"Pero Wend-" _dijo el muchacho_ antes de que su amiga lo interrumpiera._

_"Shhh! ya te dije, tú quedate tranquilo, aprovecharé mi viaje y mis clases de bruja para investigar más al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?" _le dijo con una sonrisa al niño junto a ella, pero él no se veía tan convencido.

"¿_Realmente harías todo esto...por mí?"_

Él jamás pensaría que su amiga llegaría a tanto por él, además ya había pasado tanto tiempo que el muchacho terminó por perder las esperanzas de que algún día sería igual de normal que los otros niños.

La niña dijo esto como si de un juramento se tratase "_Cree en mí, **Casper, **te prometo que encontraré una forma de hacerte volver a la normalidad y que puedas disfrutar de todas las cosas que un niño normal__ debería de disfrutar"_y luego ella le dirigió la sonrisa más tierna que le podría dar.

Volviendo a la realidad, la mujer volvió a observar la tumba y le dirigió una sonrisa tierna y gentil, agachandose para ver mejor, limpió un poco el polvo y suciedad que estaba tapando las letras de la lápida y pudo leer claro el nombre de aquel que habitaba esta tumba. Su amigo jamás le había dicho su nombre real y ella no tenía por qué saberlo tampoco, pero sin duda esto fue una pequeña sorpresa.

La joven mujer estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por ver de nuevo a su amigo así que se llenó de valor y tocó, tocó la lapida tres veces con tres golpecitos y luego lo llamó.

"_Casper_, _Casper_..._despierta_ _Casper_" susurró ella como si temiera despertar a los demás muertos.

Al principio no pasó nada y ella creyó que él no se encontraba dentro de la tumba en este momento, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa ya que tendría que esperarlo por quién sabe cuánto y ella no quería preocupar mucho a sus tías que la esperaban en casa.

Casper había estado "durmiendo" dentro de su tumba por un largo rato, su día fue inusualmente tranquilo y aburrido así que no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que simplemente se fue a dormir, pero no había esperado escuchar esos golpes provenientes de afuera que no sólo lo despertaron sino que también lo sorprendieron ¿alguien lo estaba visitando? no podía creerlo y menos aún suponiendo que ya era de noche. Al principio estaba algo asustado pero luego la curiosidad le terminó ganando y salió lentamente de su tumba...Sólo para descubrir a una mujer muy hermosa que estaba de espaldas frente a él.

Casper estaba perplejo, ¿qué hacía una mujer tan bonita en frente de su tumba? realmente no sabía qué decir o qué hacer así que optó por observarla unos momentos. Era una mujer de estatura media, de cabellos cortos y tan rubios que parecían de color oro, llevaba un bolsón café entre sus manos, tenía un bonito vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dos botas rojas, también veía que llevaba una capucha del mismo color.

Casper pensó que tanto color rojo era demasiado para una dama tan bonita, además de que le hacía recordar a una vieja amiga suya después de haber visto que la mujer también llevaba un sombrero de bruja rojo...espera, ¡¿sombrero de bruja rojo?!

Entonces la mujer era bruja, una bruja rubia y que usaba mucho rojo...esto sólo podía significar una cosa, o eso esperaba él...

"_¿Wendy? " _

La mujer se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y voltear rápidamente sólo para ver al pequeño fantasmita delante de ella.

"_Wendy ¿eres tú, verdad?"_ dijo el fantasma ya saliendo por completo de su tumba.

"¡_CASPER _!" la mujer gritó llena de alegría y júbilo.

Casper pudo por fin reconocer a su amiga de años en esos ojos azules llenos de alegría y cariño.

"¡_WENDY!" _gritó con la misma alegría y procedió a "abrazar" a su vieja amiga mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Al terminar el abrazo ella habló "_te extrañé muchísimo, no sabes cuánto añoraba volver a verte, Casper" _él tampoco esperaba volver a verla tan pronto, "_Creí que tardarías más, siempre fuí a casa de tus tías para ver si había alguna novedad" _dijo él.

"_Él tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿verdad Casper? ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? que volvería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cierto? y mírame, ¡aquí estoy!" dijo en tono alegre y juguetón. _

Casperestaba más quecontento con lallegada de su amiga y queríahablar con ella de muchas cosaspero antes de que pudiera decir algo Wendy volvió a hablar.

"_Casper, sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres contarme y yo a ti pero justo ahora **debemos** hablar de algo más importante"_ Wendy se puso seria de repente y Casper pudo notarlo, lo cual le preocupó mucho y lo llenó de confusión.

"_De...¿de qué se trata?" _dijo algo incómodo.

_"¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice antes de irme? pues adivina qué, ya encontré la solución a tu problema" _dijo ella sin evitar mostrarse algo entusiasmada.

_"¡¿E- en serio?!" _Casper estaba perplejo otra vez, no había pensado en aquello desde hacía tiempo y jamás creyó que habría una solución a lo suyo, porque de la muerte uno ya jamás volvía, incluso sintió algo de vergüenza al volver a ver a Wendy ya tan cambiada mientras él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y ahora ella venía aquí, alegre diciendo que tenía la solución a todo.

"Verás, es algo muy difícil de explicar y de hacer, _pero durante mi entrenamiento y aprendizaje como bruja pude lograr encontrar algunos libros que me servirían de ayuda para tu problema y después de horas de investigación este de aquí me pareció el más perfecto" _Dijo mientrassacabade su bolsónun libro grande y viejocon el título de_ "**Conjuros y hechizos para traer vida a los muertos y materia orgánica" **._

_"El libro habla sobre todo tipo de magia y conjuros para traer a la vida a todo tipo de ser orgánico, es bastante específico y directo pero tuve algunos problemas para encontrar los ingredientes y experimentar con algunos pasos que indica la guía ya que también hace falta el uso de magia negra para algunos hechizos..." _dijo esto último quedandose algo nerviosa.

_"¿Y?" ¿qué problema habría con ello?" _preguntóCasper bastante curioso al respecto. Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver como Casper aún conservaba la típica curiosidad e inocencia infantil característica de un niño.

Con una voz tranquila Wendy le explicó a Casper como le explicaría a un niño pequeño inexperto en el tema "_Verás Casper, el problema aquí es que este tipo de magia, la magia negra, es algo que no todas las brujas tienen permitido hacer, y menos para revivir muertos. Durante mi entrenamiento como bruja jamás me permitieron usar la magia negra ya que este no era mi campo específico" _Wendy se detuvo un momento y vió que Casper la escuchaba atentamentey luego continuó "_pero como sabrás siempre se me conoció por ser una brujita con talento para todo tipo de magia y a pesar de las leyes estrictas eso no me detuvo para conseguir algo de ayuda de forma clandestina. Gracias a mis investigaciónes logré encontrar a una bruja más independiente y excluida del resto, ella me enseñó en secreto como usar la magia negra y cómo controlarla, claro que también tuve que pagarle porque sus servicios no eran gratis"._

_"Cielos...¿y tú hiciste todo eso sólo por mí? realmente siento si te causé tantos probemas sólo por un tonto deseo, Wendy" _. Casper se sentía culpable y avergonzado, no quería que Wendy se metiera en problemas con nadie y arruinará su profesión de bruja sólo por un deseo que tenía, se sentía muy egoísta.

"_No Casper, no digas eso, no debes sentirte culpable porque yo quice hacer esto y te lo prometí, lo logré y aquí estoy lista para ayudarte. por favor no des vuelta atrás ahora que estamos a un paso de volverte **humano** otra vez"._

_"**Humano**"_

Esa palabra...Wendy tenía razón, no eran momentos para seguir mostrando inseguridades, ella había hecho esto por él y no quería defraudarla, su padre en vida siempre le dijo que fuera un muchacho valiente y osado, para que algún día se convirtiera en un verdadero hombre de honor y audacia...este día Casper no iba a defraudar a su padre y menos decepcionar a Wendy.

"_Wendy"_

_"¿Sí Casper?"_

_"Hagamoslo, por favor"_

Wendy llevó a Casper hacía una pequeña choza que se encontraba a unos metros lejos del cementerio, era una choza que el antiguo cuidante del lugar usaba para dormir. Wendy le dijo a Casper que ese sería un buen lugar para empezar con el conjuro ya que no podían hacerlo al aire libre y menos ir a la casa de sus tías para hacerlo allí.

Casper asintió con la cabeza, durante todo el trayecto ambos estuvieron muy callados, tal vez porque se sentían muy nerviosos de lo que vendría a continuación. Casper aprovechó el silencio para mirar a Wendy, realmente había cambiado mucho...se había vuelto una señorita en toda la regla, y una muy preciosa...¿en qué estaba pensando? se sonrojó mucho al pensar de esa forma de Wendy, ella era su amiga, aunque justo ahora no sabía bien qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que le estaba provocando, Y para completar ella lo atrapó viendola lo cual causó un sonrojo aún peor en Casper y una pequeña risita saliendo de los labios de Wendy.

"_Sabes, _estoy emocionada _por ver cómo eras en tu forma humana_, _apuesto a que eras un muchacho bastante_ _simpático_" le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa pícara y juguetona.

Casper no podía aguantar el sonrojo y se puso a reír un poco de la situación, Wendy pudo ver que estaba nervioso...y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que ya sabía su verdadero nombre, pero optó por decir otra cosa:

"_Según el libro, la persona al revivir adoptará la edad en la que falleció, Casper ¿puedo preguntarte cuántos años tenías en aquel momento?"_

Casper se sorprendió pero su sorpresa fue momentánea agradecidode que pasarán a otro tema y luego respondió, "_Pues...creo que tenía 17 o 16 años"... "hey! eso significa que volveré a ser un adolescente, no es así Wendy? "_

_"Parece que así es Casper...¿sabes cuántos años tengo yo?" _

"_Hmm...16 años?"_

"_Nope, tengo 17 años" _le dijo ella con una sonrisa y Casper también le sonrió, él sentía que ella quería decirle algo más pero no sabía qué.

Por fin llegaron a la choza y Wendy sacó todos sus materiales e ingredientes del bolsón y se puso a prepararlos para el conjuro, le dijo a Casper que se quedara en el centro de la habitación, aunque no era muy difícil ya que el lugar era pequeño. Wendy abrió el libro y volvió a leer las instrucciones del conjuro, sacó una pequeña taza que contenía sangre de ciervo y pintó un circulo con símbolos alrededor de Casper, lo cual hizo que el fantasma se sintiera algo inseguro pero luego volvió a recordar las palabras de su padre para calmarse.

Wendy encendió 17 velas alrededor del círculo y hecho especias diferentes por el lugar que a Casper le parecían muy raras.

Luego ella se sentó, abrió el libro y empezó.

"_Muy bien Casper, ya comenzamos" _volvió su cara y miródirectamente al fantasma_ "Voy a conjurar en una lengua extraña por algunos minutos, si aparece un aura color morado sobre ti no te asustes, de acuerdo? eso sólo significa que todo está yendo bien" _el fantasma asintiólleno de valor_"¿Estás listo?"_

_"Estoy __listo" _dijo Casper más determinado que nunca.

Wendy comenzó el conjuro y Casper no podía entender mucho de lo que ella estaba diciendo, sus brazos se levantaron y comenzó a mover sus manos de forma extraña, luego ella cerró sus ojos y Casper pudo ver cómo un aura morada (justo como dijo Wendy) lo rodeaba a él. El aura era algo brillosa y estaba sintiendola correr por todo su cuerpo, pasaron algunos minutos y sintió que todo su cuerpo ya era parte del aura, luego no supo nada mas.

Wendy abrió los ojos cuando ya había terminado el hechizo y pudo ver cómo el aura morada se disipaba del que antes era un fantasma. Ella pensó que si seguía practicando más podría dominar la magia negra como la palma de su mano pero ese pensamiento se fué muy rápido al acercarse más y ver a la figura humana inconsciente delante de ella.

Entonces así era él, pensó ella y lo observó con más atención: tenía el cabello corto y de un color rubio oscuro, su piel era muy pálida como la porcelana y vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones y zapatos negros...y luego Wendy vió sus labios, eran finos pero sin perder el porte masculino, se sintió asustada porque de repente sintió ganas indescriptibles de besar esos labios y despertar al principe que yacía inconsciente, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se separó de él y lo arrastró con cuidado a una manta que tenía en el suelo y usó su bolsón como almohada improvisada para el muchacho, luego se sentó junto a él y esperó a que despertara mientras ella veía la lluvia comenzando a caer afuera de la choza.

Esto iba a tardar y estaba segura de que sus tías le darían una tremenda reprimenda por esto.

Cuando Casper despertó no se sentía tan diferente...excepto que tenía carne en las manos, y huesos, ¡y ya no era translúcido! se levantó de golpe, se tocó la cara, los cachetes y tocó todo el resto de su cara como si de un loco se tratase, ¡era humano! ¿o era esto acaso un sueño? no, imposible que lo fuera porque...al fin y al cabo los fantasmas no soñaban nunca, heh.

Estaba tan sorprendido, alegre, emocionado y con un mar de emociones dentro que ya ni sabía cómo explicar, tanto que ni siquiera notó al principio a la muchacha durmiendo a su lado, luego la vió por fin.

Wendy contrario a Casper se veía muy serena y calmada, durmiendo tranquilamente en el piso, Casper pensó que se veía muy bonita y no quería despertarla pero necesitaba respuestas y aunque no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, así que la despertó de forma gentil.

"_Wendy_" susurró él "_Wendy despierta_, Wendy" seguía susurrandole mientras le movía un poco el brazo.

"_Unos minutos más tías, sólo unos minutitos más..." _dijo ella medio dormida y Casper no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, luego dijo "_No dormilona, soy yo ¡Casper!" _

"¡¿_CASPER?!" _dijo Wendy mientras se levantaba rápidamente y dandole sin querer un cabezaso al pobre chico que cayó de espaldas en el piso frotandose la cabeza con dolor.

Wendy se dió cuenta de esto y fue en su ayuda "_Oh, por todos los__ rayos, lo siento Casper fue un accidente" _dijo mientras ayudaba al muchacho a sentarse "¿_Te dolió mucho? __tengo algunas pomadas__ que también traje y si quieres puedo..." _se detuvo al ver que sus miradas_ se encontraron, _azul oscuro de Wendy chocando contra los ojos azul cielo de Casper, luego sintieron que estaban demasiado cerca, a decir verdad_. Se _separaron_ bruscamente_ y se sonrojaron, Wendy no sabía qué hacer y estaba procesando todo al igual que Casper. Además de que ambos tenían de muchas cosas de que hablar justo ahora

Wendy fué la primera que empezó. _"¿Cómo estás?" _preguntó mientras lo miraba.

"_Me siento extraño...supongo que tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme"_ dijo él tocandose los brazos.

"_No te preocupes, es normal...Casper, ¿ya haz pensado en donde vivirás? porque ya no puedes volver a dormir en esa tumba"_ Dijo Wendy preocupada por su amigo.

Y era cierto, Casper no había pensado mucho en cómo viviría luego de convertirse en humano...tal vez porque nunca creyó que lo lograría. Pero de repente recordó algo.

"_Ya sé! tal vez podría volver a la casa de mis tíos, no los he vuelto a visitar desde el mes pasado" _dijo Casper alegre pensando que ya había encontrado la solución a sus problemas.

Pero Wendy no estaba muy segura al respecto "_pero Casper, ¿acaso crees que ellos te resiviran así? " _dijo ella mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor junto a él y señalaba su estado actual.

"_Yo..." _Casper estaba inseguro, conocía bien a sus tíos y sabía que a ellos no le agradaban los humanos, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que al menos lo aceptarían a él por ser su sobrino, "_Tal vez ellos me acepten, digo, no son tan crueles como para negar apoyo a su único sobrino" _Dijo Casper mientras miraba a Wendy, la cual aún no estaba muy convencida.

"_Bueno, pero si tienes problemas y ellos no te aceptan siempre puedes contar conmigo, de acuerdo? les podría decir a mis tías que tengan listo el cuarto de huéspedes y..."_ Wendy iba a seguir hablando pero Casper la interrumpió.

"_NO, no Wendy, no quiero causarte más problemas y estoy seguro que a tus tías tampoco les gustaría mucho la idea de tener a una jóven como yo en su casa, además no será necesario, estoy seguro de que mis tíos tendrán que aceptarme quieran o no" _Dijo esto último bastante decidido y seguro de sí mismo, lo cual hizo que Wendy le regalara una sonrisa algo calmada.

Wendy pensó que el muchacho podría enfrentarse al mundo solo, pero ella sabía que si él se encontraba en algún peligro o problema, no dudaría en ir en su ayuda. Para eso son los amigos después de todo.

"_Casper, si te encuentras en algún problema sabes que **siempre** podrás contar conmigo" _Dijo esto con voz dulce mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del muchacho, a lo cual Casper sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, tocando también con su mano la mano de Wendy.

Y así se quedaron por unos segundos, viendose fijamente mientras oían la lluvia torrencial cayendo afuera, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran dos amantes demostrandose afecto y no dos amigos compartiendose apoyo.

Wendy miró a Casper con cariño y Casper la miró a ella de la misma forma, luego se separaron un poco porque volvieron a ser concientes de que estaban **demasiado** cerca. Wendy estaba un poco avergonzada y apartó un poco la mirada mientras Casper sólo la seguía observando, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sentimientos tan repentinos que causaba la chica en él, y uno de ellos siempre fue el amor, ¿amor de amigos? ahora...ya no lo sabía, sentía que quería abrazar a la chica y...¿besarla? no, no podía ser, tal vez sólo era toda la emoción del momento, sí, sólo era eso, pero que tal si...

Ambos estaban bastante callados, Wendy pensando en qué decirle al muchacho y Casper pensando en sus sentimientos hacía Wendy, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

"_Wendy"_

_"Sí, Casper?"_

_"Te quiero mucho" _dijo mientras le compartía una sonrisa.

Wendy estaba un poco sorprendida pero luego se compuso, "_Yo también, yo también te quiero mucho Cas..." _no pudo terminar la oración porque Casper la rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó más a ella mientra le daba un pequeño y gentil beso en los labios, luego se quedó quieto junto a Wendy, mirandola a los ojos con mucho amor y agradecimiento.

Wendy se quedó quieta allí, mirandolo en shock, sus ojos irradiaban confusión y timidez, ese había sido su primer beso, y lo tuvo con su mejor amigo.

Wendy no sabía que hacer pero los ojos de Casper decían mucho más que sus palabras: él estaba agradecido con ella, y la quería. Así que ella simplemente se dejó llevar y mando al diablo todo lo demás, abrazo también al muchacho y le dió un beso más largo que el anterior.

Ambos estaban allí de rodillas en el piso besandose, Casper sentía sus labios y ella los de él, estaban cálidos. Se separaron un momento para respirar y ambos volvieron a compartir miradas, Wendy habló despacio y en voz baja:

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste que sentías esto, Casper?" _Él la miró y sólo respondió.

_"No lo sé, todas mis emociones salieron volando justo cuando te vi, empecé a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por alguna otra persona, y menos una chica"._

_Wendy sentía lo mismo por Casper, pero la diferencia era que ella lo sentía desde que era una niña, sólo que se resignó a ser su amiga porque veía que el fantasma _no la veía de otra manera, pero ahora...

"_Casper"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Cariño, yo siento los mismo por ti" _

Casper sólo la miró mientras le daba una sonrisa de alegría y se sonrojaba, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía "cariño". Aunque pudo recordar brevemente a su madre que también le llamaba así aveces cuando aún vivía.

Wendy aprovechó que el muchacho se quedó pensativo por un segundo y se acercó susurrandole al oído.

"_**James Edgar McFadden**, jamás te apartes de mi lado, ¿quieres? "_

Casper abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y le dirigió una mirada confusa.

"_¿Cómo lo..."_

_"Lo leí en tu lápida" _Dijo de manera juguetona "_Tienes un nombre muy bonito, por cierto"._

Capser la miro levantando una ceja y luego sonrió de manera pícara, "_Wendy, tu tampoco te alejes nunca de mi vida, bruja traviesa". _Luego la abrazó y ambos se volvieron a besar.

Un fantasma convertido en hombre y una brujita muy pícara y traviesa...¿quién hubiese pensado que un par como este formaría una gran pareja?

**_FIN_**

_•Esto es sólo una historia que pensé en hacer ya que no veía muchos fanfics sobre la relación de Casper y Wendy. Siento que ambos formarían una buena pareja ya que sus personalidades se mezclan bien y hacen un buen equipo._

_Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?comenten por favor._


End file.
